


Aftermath.

by Renezinha



Series: Submit Verse. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom!Nick, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Filming, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Stress Relief, Sub!jimmy, bottom!jimmy, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: A short sequel to my main fic Submit.





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy's having a bad day...

A real, bad...crappy, shit-stinking day.

It started at work. Somehow, the reasons behind his divorce got out, and everyone, except maybe perhaps for his friends, Ben and Roger, started picking on him, making jokes about him. And seriously, who would have thought homophobia would still be a thing in the 21st century? 

Don't be naive, he told himself, gritting his teeth, forcing a smile at yet another joke about pink flowers and panties.

He knows Amelia must have said something...and of course the rumors didn't take long to spread like wildfire. Which was kind of weird because...he really thought he and his ex wife were getting along.

Even Claire didn't seem to care about her dad's new boyfriend. Funny how kids can be more accepting and open-minded than grown-ass adults nowadays. Of couse he never did anything inappropriate in front of his little daughter whenever she came to spend the day with him and Nick happened to show up.

He's not like that.  
Neither is Nick.

And truth to be told, he loved it when Nick and Claire interacted and just sat down on the large fur carpet in the living room to play silly boardgames or watch the girl's favorite shows on the big flat screen tv he managed to buy for a fairly good price a little while ago. It made Jimmy smile.

He wanted to quit work, he really did...but he couldn't.  
Not now that he shared the custody of Claire and couldn't afford to go job hunting. There were bills to be paid after all. Besides...he doesn't need Amelia to add more fuel into the fire, doesn't need her to insinuate he can't support his daughter.

After coming up with some excuse about having to go to the doctor in the afternoon and enduring a few more tasteless comments from his colleagues as he organized and cleaned up his desk, Jimmy was finanly able to leave and skip work so he could go home.

But not even all alone, in his apartment, he found the peace he needed. The peace he craved.

He needed...

“James?” Nick's voice on the other side of the line was muffled by the chattering in the waiting room, so he tried getting away, finding refuge by the lonely vending machine just outside. “Why are you calling me at this hour...shouldn't you be at work?”

“Was about to tear my hair out...i...i had to come home.”

“Meaning?”

“I shouldn't have called, you're busy, i-”

“Never too busy for you, pet.”Said Nick, voice dropping down an octave, causing Jimmy to shiver a little. “Spill.”

“Just...more of the same, really. I can't stand it, but it's not like i can quit, right? Amelia...”He sighed, rubbing his temple, squeezing his eyes shut.”...she would end up using it against me and get the full custody of Claire.”

“I see.”

“Yeah...sorry, i'll hang up now.”

“Don't ever be sorry for anything, James. I know you've been under a lot of stress lately...and it pleases me to know you'll always come to me when you aren't at your best.”

“...even calling you randomly while you're at the Hospital?” Jimmy asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” And though Jimmy couldn't see him, he knows his boyfriend is probably smirking or...grinning right now. “I said i'd take care of you, remember?”

Jimmy nodded and then chuckled...remembering he was on the phone. “I do.”

“Good. That's my good boy.” Jimmy knows he's smiling widely right about now. “My shift ends in a couple hours. See you soon?”

“You're coming over or-”

“I'll come over.”

“Okay.” Jimmy smiled, feeling a lot more at ease. 

“I'll send you a text in a few minutes.” The nurse said, looking over his shoulder. “And you better follow my instructions if you do not wish to be punished when i get there, understood?”

“Uh...”

“You know i don't like repeating myself, pet...” Nick snickered, absently waving the other nurse off.

“Y-yes. I mean, yes sir. I understand.”

“That's more like it.”

Nick hung up, and Jimmy was left staring at the screen of his phone going dark.

He doesn't really know why he called Nick in the first place...or so he thinks, but Nick had been able to see right through him, like he always does. Jimmy trusts Nick to know what he needs...even if he can't help but being a little nervous now, curious about whatever will be content of the text Nick said he'd be sending him in a few minutes.

Jimmy's phone buzzed again, startling him, sending his pulse rocketing up, thumb sliding swiftly across the screen to open Nick's text.

“Oh...”

He felt himself hardening as he scrolled down and read the words...tongue darting out to swipe over his chapped lower lip. “Christ...”

Nick sure wasn't kidding when he said he'd send instructions, was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Nick arrived at Jimmy's place a little earlier than he said he would, having crossed speed limits here and there, anxious to see if his good boy had followed the rules in the text he sent him a few hours ago. He could already picture the whole thing, his cock giving a twitch of interest at the enticing scenes playing in his head.

Of course it's not always just about the sex. The mere fact his boyfriend called him in the middle of the day, claiming he didn't know why he had called in the first place, had his heart swelling with affection. Nick knows when Jimmy's in trouble even when he says everything is okay. He can tell when it's not, always.

Rules helped though.  
Jimmy would go pliant under his command, would do anything he asks of him, and he would feel relaxed and fulfilled at the end of every scene. This was what Nick craved the most. Relax his boyfriend and make all his worries and concerns go away.

Even if just for a little.

 

Nick locked his car and pocketed his keys, turning around to walk toward the building's entrance. From there, he took the elevator to Jimmy's floor. His heart was beating madly against his chest, all sorts of scenarios crossing his mind as the metal box took him up. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his little pet.

Once he reached Jimmy's floor, he quickly stepped out of the elevator and raced to his door, using the key Jimmy gave him when he first moved in, to open the door. The first thing Nick heard, were soft sobs. Worried, he locked the door behind him and tossed his keys into the bowl. “James?” Nick followed the noises and entered the master bedroom, freezing in place when he saw the scene before him.

Jimmy was naked, aside from the white shirt he always wore to work, and he was..riding one of the pillows. Probably seeking friction, the poor thing, if his neglected hard cock is anything to go by. Calming himself a little, Nick was finally able to smirk and take in what was happening before his eyes. His pretty pet had followed the rules it seems...even if rubbing one against a pillow wasn't in his text.

“My, my...James.” Nick's gaze turned predatory as he looked the other up and down, loving the way his wrinkled shirt clung to his sweaty skin. Nick could just eat him like that. “Aren't you one for improvising.”

Jimmy hadn't realized Nick was in the room, until he spoke. Jimmy immediately stopped what he was doing and tossed the pillow aside, feeling ashamed and self-conscious. “S-sir.”

“Why did you stop?” Grinned Nick. “Could watch you all day long, pet.”

Confused, and blushing like a ripe tomato, Jimmy kind of froze like a deer in the lights. He had no idea if his boyfriend wanted him to keep fucking the pillow, or if he was just being dangerously sarcastic.

“It's okay, i forgive you.” Nick's voice was calm and soft, and Jimmy's fears dissolved almost instantly when the blond brought a hand up to pet his head, running his long, cool fingers through his damp dark hair. “On your hands and knees, i want to see if you followed my instructions to the letter.”

Novak obeyed, and got on all fours on the bed. He can't help but feeling a little self-conscious when he and Nick do their scenes, even if he loves them in the end. It's the thrill of the moment, he muses to himself. He remained quiet and very still while Nick moved around him to appreciate his boyfriend's work. Seems he liked what he saw if the moan he heard is any indication of it.

“Perfect, pet, just...fucking perfect.” Nick bit his lip, using both hands to spread Jimmy's ass and take a better look at the black plug nestled between his cheeks. He knew Jimmy could take the big one, it fit so perfectly, Nick's mouth is watering at the thought of fucking into such a loose hole. “You're in for a treat.” Nick's tone was one of mockery instead as he slapped Jimmy's ass. Hard. “Did you use the silver dildo to stretch yourself out?”

James nodded, immediately remembering he should use his words. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Nick started playing with the plug, pulling it out, pushing back in, twisting so Jimmy could feel all of its ridges. “Let's take this out for now...” He finally removed the plug from the other's ass, and tossed it aside. 

Jimmy felt empty, his hole gaping, and he couldn't help but whine at the loss of the plug, wishing Nick would just fuck him already...even if he knows the blond likes to take his time with him.

“On the floor, on your knees.” Nick commanded, watching Jimmy's every move.”By the window.”

Jimmy did as the other asked, and slowly knelt on the floor, hands behind his back. Nick's favorite stance and posture.

Nick got up from the bed, and walked to the window, making sure anyone in the building in front of Jimmy's could watch them if they happened to look their way. “Nice view, isn't it?” Nick snickered, coming to stand before his boyfriend, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek, his fingers lowering to his lips, forcing them to part. “Such a pretty little bitch.” He glanced down at Jimmy's aching cock, and grinned, gazing back into his eyes. “Poor thing. You wish i'd just fuck you right now, don't you?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

Nick slapped him across the face, startling Jimmy. “Wrong answer, pet, you know that's not how things work.”

There were tears in Jimmy's eyes when he gazed back at his boyfriend.

“Are you going to cry?” Amused, Nick pulled his zipper down, and freed his rock hard cock. “You know i don't like crying little babies.” And without any warning, he pushed the tip of his cock past Jimmy's lips, and thrust hard, making sure his cock hit the back of Jimmy's throat. When he didn't gag, Nick rewarded him with a pat on the head. “That's more like it.” He kept himself buried in Jimmy's mouth, watching the tears stream down his lover's cheeks, and when he saw him choking, he took pity on him, and pulled out, letting Jimmy to take deep breaths of air.

Nick laughed at the sight.

“I'll give you more, don't worry.” The blond pulled a chair next to the window, and sat down on it, legs spread, cock standing at attention. “Come. Crawl.”

Jimmy crawled to Nick, and Nick smirked, watching the lust in Jimmy's eyes.

“Use your hands and mouth. Make me come.”

Progress, Jimmy thinks, as he brings both hands around his lover's cock. Nick doesn't let him use his hand most of the time. Jimmy ducked his head and his tongue circled around the tip, collecting the beads of pre-come there. He felt Nick shiver, and Jimmy smiled to himself, loving the way he can bring Nick undone just like that.

“Don't be a fucking tease. Want to get spanked?”

That's when Jimmy took his cock fully into his mouth, and his hands started caressing his heavy balls, knowing he would like it. He pulled out for a moment, took a deep breath, and took him all in one more time. He started bobbing his head up and down, Nick's little gasps and moans encouraging him along the way.

“Fuck!” Nick threw his head back, tightly gripping Jimmy's hair as he sucked his dick. He's been aroused since he texted Jimmy, and Jimmy wasn't making things easy for him, was he? He was about to come, when he pulled Jimmy away, and started stroking himself in earnest to completion. White ropes of come landed on Jimmy's pretty face and lips, and Nick forced his eyes open through the aftershocks, wanting to see him covered in his semen.

He looked stunning like that. Nick's cock tried valiantly to get up, but it would take a few minutes before he was ready to go again. “Such a good boy for me, pet.” Nick smiled lazily, still coming down from his high.”Should take you to a private club and show you off, show everyone how good you can be.” He was only teasing him, he would never do that to Jimmy, but the mere thought of it...drives him crazy.

“Thank you. Sir.” Jimmy smiled, looking pretty confident about himself right now.

“Hm.” Sighing, Nick ran his fingers through his hair, as if trying to compose himself, and looked around for a moment. “Grab the silver dildo from before.” Started instructing right away. “Want to watch you fuck yourself with it. You come before i say, and i'll punish you. Understood?”

Jimmy nodded, licking his lips. “Yes, sir.” At least he'd have something up his ass, he just wants to be filled.

“What are you waiting for?” Asked Nick, raising a brow.

Jimmy didn't waste any time. He took the dildo from the box on the floor, and climbed onto the bed. Since Nick didn't say how he wanted him, Jimmy decided to improvise. He knelt on the bed, and with the hand grabbing the dildo, he slowly pushed it into him, making himself shiver with raw pleasure.

“Nice.” Praised Nick.

Jimmy leaned forwards a little, fisting his hands in the sheets, and started rocking his hips back and forth, the dildo hitting all the right spots.

“That's it...faster.” Nick took his phone, and started filming Jimmy. He couldn't resist. He'd jerk off to the video anywhere, anytime. Jimmy looked like pure sin. “Come on, moan for me, i want to hear you.”

With or without Nick's request, Jimmy knew he'd be loud anyway. He moaned softly at first, and when he started moving faster, he couldn't restrain his voice anymore.

“Fuck, yes.” Nick had started to jerk himself off, his other hand still filming his beautiful boyfriend.”You close, pet?”

Jimmy nodded, feeling his gut tighten with each movement, and he willed himself not to come just yet. Nick hadn't given him the order after all. “I...i can't-”

Lucky for them, Nick was already hard. “That's enough. Take it out.”

It took all of Jimmy's willpower to stop and remove the dildo, but then Nick was stripping down from his clothes and joining him in the bed, and he moaned wantonly. Finally. Nick was going to give him what he needs.

Nick pushed Jimmy down on the bed, and slid the tip of his cock past his lover's entrance, his whole lenght pushing to the hilt with ease with one single thrust. “Come on my cock, or don't come at all.” The blond threatened, gritting his teeth at the way Jimmy's walls tightened around him.

Nick hooked Jimmy's legs over his arms, and started to fuck into him like a man starved. Like he hadn't gone through an orgasm just minutes ago. The bed creaked with each thrust, but none of them seem to care about it. The way Jimmy moaned and fisted the sheets, his leaking cock jumping everytime he thrust home, it was...art. It was a masterpiece. Jimmy wakes up his feral side and he knows it. He craves for it, Nick knows it.

“N-Nick!”

“Come for me, baby.”

It was all it took for Jimmy to come untouched, spilling white all over himself and on Nick as well. Nick followed after a couple more thrusts, his orgasm hitting him in full force.

 

The hours passed, and Nick decided he'd spend the night with his lover. He didn't want to be away from him, wanted to cuddle the shit out of him and kiss him everywhere, wanted to tell him he was his most precious treasure. Yes, Nick was that emotional it seems.

Jimmy called him for dinner, and Nick got up from the couch to join him in the kitchen. “Smells good.”

“Spagheti and meatballs. Claire's favorite and, uh...the only decent thing i had in the fridge.” He laughed, rubbing his nape. “Hope you like it.”

“I like everything you do.” The blond winked, and watched as Jimmy brought the food to the kitchen island. “Looks yummy.”

“Yeah.” Both sat at the island and started eating. Well, Jimmy was mostly playing with the fork, pinching a meatball. Nick noticed that, and looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” He looked much better after their scene at least.

“I'm okay.” Jimmy smiled at him. “It's just...i wish i could handle my anxiety on my own sometimes. You must be tired from helping me through it all the time, right?”

Nick chuckled, not believing what his boyfriend just said.

“James, i live to please you. If you're not okay, i'll help you. No matter how. I just want you to be happy.”

“Oh, so...you're not, uh...tired?”

“Want me to fuck you right here and now to make a point?”

Jimmy seemed to consider it. But then he remembered he was still sore. “No, no...i...i get it.”

“Alright. Don't assume things, just come talk to me.”

“I will. Thank you, Nick.”

“Hey.” Nick started, a fiddle of spagheti hanging from his mouth. “Wanna kiss like in the Lady and the Tramp?”

Jimmy laughed and Nick loved it when he laughed like that. “Only if i'm the lady.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally finished this! Hope you like. =)


End file.
